The Bachelor
by Faeries Twilight
Summary: OH MAN it's updated.Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women. The Challenge Specs are posted at http:nunswithpens. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The petite blonde snapped shut her cell phone, the final traces of French protesting abruptly cut away. She turns, facing a wall of TV screens, portraying individual areas in the Wyoming base of Manticore. Her eyes flickered over to a briefcase, sparse with only a few discs inside. The discs that held everything she needed to start again - if she could. For now, they had to torch her life's work, destroying what she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember.  
  
It wouldn't matter to the security guards or the scientists that helped her, and it obviously didn't matter to those federal bastards. But one X could not be recreated with the information in her briefcase - the one that Sandeman had handmade and placed among all the other Xs so no one would know which it was till he wanted them to. And that was what could not be destroyed, at all costs. But she had her orders.  
  
"Execute Operation Evacuate X Cauterize." She barked out this order to the nearest commander who in turn started a chain of orders to his lowers. "And remember - get every singe one." He nodded briskly and got back to work as Renfro grabbed the suitcase and left the base quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Here she was, wondering if she had done the right thing. She stared out the window of the limousine as they sped away from the fiery remains of a VA hospital. There were no survivors, save for her and her staff. And the Xs.  
  
Now that they were out there, some sans real world training, and liable to all sorts of dangers they'd never been prepared for. Real life - money issues, the need for a job, blending in and the lack of orders. They all had full citizenship in all the Governments records and driver's licenses. The youngest were in foster homes. But aside from that, and the close tabs Manticore kept on them till they could restart, they were alone and practically helpless.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sketchy howled in pain. The pain of utter humiliation.  
  
"Damn, Max, how'd ya get so good at Pool?"  
  
"Foo! My Boo beats everyone's ass at Pool, specially yours. Don't ya know that by now?" Original Cindy accented this with a smack upside Sketch's obviously empty head.  
  
Max chuckled at her friends antics. "You know, you guys would make a great couple," she teased. Sketchy grinned through his drunkenness and OC looked playfully revolted.  
  
"Thanks, but even if this sister swung that way, that boy would be the last choice."  
  
"What about him?" Sketchy mumbled, pointing an unsteady finger at Crash's TV screen. In it was a dark haired man - Alex, host of the Bachelor. He was asking for girls and guys interested in being one of the 25 women or the bachelor to call a flashing number.  
  
"Hey, Max." Original Cindy said casually.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should sign up fo' that." She said, pointing at the screen.  
  
"What!?" came the surprised and indignant reply.  
  
"Cmon, after that disaster of a 'romance' with Logan, you need to get a good guy in your life." OC rationalized.  
  
"But-" Max attempted to protest.  
  
"Nuh uh. You're my Boo and I'm watchin' out fo' you. Now, c'mon, lets grab a payphone." Original Cindy declared as she dragged Max off.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Sketchy called as he stumbled after them, "Can I be the Bachelor?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
X5-494 leaned back into the old, moldy sofa of his rat infested apartment and easily caught the beer can that Biggs had tossed to him. He reached past the woman next to him, who smiled and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Cece.."  
  
"Yes, Alec?" she purred.  
  
"I can't reach the remote."  
  
With a huff and a blush, the other X5 was out the door. Alec shrugged and grabbed the object of his desires and proceeded to change the channel. "What's her deal?" he questioned the other male.  
  
"Dude, you're like blind."  
  
"Huh?" came the brilliant reply.  
  
"Cece totally digs you."  
  
Awkward Silence.  
  
"Maybe you should get a steady girlfriend and she'd back off. Those one night stands with other girls just encourage her, ya' know. She thinks she has more of a chance, being an X5 and you're friend. Man, one of these days she's gonna go into heat and-" Biggs rambled.  
  
"Eew man! She's my friend! I don't think of her like that!"  
  
"So get yourself a girl." He reasoned.  
  
"How? All the chicks in this zip code I've either slept with or are involved. Some are both!" Alec exclaimed.  
  
"The Bachelor!" Biggs said, looking at the TV.  
  
"Yeah, it's on, so?" Alec said as he peered at the screen. Seems they needed a Bachelor for the next season.  
  
"You should be the next Bachelor!"  
  
Alec blinks and licks his lips, considering this.  
  
"25 women at once. That'd be the best way to go out of the dating pool, all a man could want plus a personal best. Don'cha think?" Biggs persuaded his best friend.  
  
"Who said it would be a personal best?" came Alec's cocky retort.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - So, that's the prologue, just to set up stuff and establish minor changes since Max must be free to go on the Bachelor. Next is the First Episode - 25 Women. ^_^ 


	2. Episode 1 Meet the Girls

"Good evening and welcome to The Bachelor. I am your host, Alex, and I will guide you, as well as our Bachelor, through the exiting journey to find the love of his life," said a short, dark haired man with a surplus of charm. The guy had smooth leaking out his ears.  
  
It cut to a magnificent mansion where the stars would be staying, then back to Alex. "And our lucky Bachelor for the sixth season is..." the picture now displayed was of an incredibly handsome and casually dressed man, "Alec Stevenson! He is 21 years old and a dedicated worker in the business field and lucky for our 25 women, single! Hopefully not for long though. Now, let's meet the 25 women that will compete to win his heart!"  
  
The screen now began to scroll through numerous pictures of beautiful women - blondes, brunettes, red-heads and jet black haired beauties. It settled on the first, a stunning and perky looking girl with short blond hair.  
  
"This is Kristy, a 20 year old dancer in the Rockettes," came the commentary.  
  
Next was a pretty but plain girl with brown, mousey looking hair and a shy complexion. "This is Sarah, a 22 year old Art Major." Said Alex.  
  
After that came the feisty red headed Harvard graduate - Riley, the dirty blonde teacher named Tanya, the exotic Japanese girl - Yuki, the athletic, brown haired lacrosse player named Melissa, and the cute, auburn haired secretary by the name of Kelly. The professional horse trainer with bushy brown hair was named Holly, the adorable farm girl with bright red hair was Anne and the honey haired florist was Loretta.  
  
The smart, brown haired scientist was Tori, the motivational speaker with black hair was Meredith, the light brown haired carpenter was Amy, the dark blonde singer was Angela and the blonde pageant winner was Ruby Jane. The radio personality with rich brown hair was Terri, the black haired lawyer was Whitney, the blonde dancer was Candy, the black haired swimmer was Colleen and the blonde telemarketer was Shelly.  
  
The brown haired firefighter was Trisha, the Chinese martial artist was Faye, the computer programming girl with black hair was Michelle, the blonde innkeeper was Hope and the black and red haired delivery professional was Max.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alex stood next to the calm bachelor beside him, awaiting the limousines. "Excited, Alex?"  
  
"It's Alec. As in not you."  
  
"Right, Alex. The limo will be here shortly. Are you ready?"  
  
The other man simply growled and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Now this is reality TV! Oh, here they come. Good luck Alex!" Alex said to Ale c cheerfully. Alec glared and nodded and the other man slipped away just as the first limo pulled up and a perky blonde skipped to Alec.  
  
"Hi there! I'm Kristy!" she chirped as she friendly sticks out her hand. Alec shook it and replied smoothly. "Hey, Kristy. I'm Alec, where' you from?"  
  
"New York! I dance in the Rockettes! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'm from L.A." she nods happily and walks up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Not his type." Cece said, acting bored.  
  
"Are you kidding? That is so his type. The stupid ditzy kind." Biggs said.  
  
"So? And look at this girl! Sarah? Plain name for a plain face. I don't like her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A stunning red head stepped out of the limo and made her way to Alec and outstretches her hand. "Hey, I'm Riley from D.C."  
  
"I'm Alec, from the City of Angels."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
There gaze caught and held, till she smiled and walked into the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, what, that's the teacher, right? Gawd, can't she fix her hair up for such an occasion?" Cece complained.  
  
"I think it is fixed... or something died in it." Biggs contemplated and peered at the screen. "Or both."  
  
"And what about her? She can't hardly speak English!"  
  
"Ooo, check her out..." Biggs said, ignoring his friends criticisms.  
  
"What, Melissa, the lacrosse player? Yuck."  
  
"She's cute too." Biggs supplied.  
  
"Kelly? Not really."  
  
"Hey! She kissed him! Score one for my man!"  
  
"She like raped him! And eeew! Uni-brow!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Anne." A cute red head said to Alec.  
  
"I'm Alec and I like your accent. Where're you from?"  
  
"Tennessee. I live on a farm."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Loretta? What kind of freak name is that? And Tori the 'Scientist'!"  
  
"Mmm, Meredith can motivate me anytime..." Biggs rumbled appreciatively at the beauties on the screen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy."  
  
"I'm Alec. So, where are you from?"  
  
"New Hampshire. I'm a carpenter."  
  
"I'd love to see your tools sometime.." Alec said, licking his lips and using innuendo to it's strongest. Amy giggled and walked inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shut up, foo! Look, it's that singer? What's her name?" Original Cindy asked Sketchy.  
  
"Angela! She's *hiccup* heavenly," Sketchy drooled.  
  
"Hmm, hey, check her out, I can see why.. 'Ruby Jane' won so many pageants..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Evening! I'm Terri."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Terri. I'm Alec. Where are you from?" "Ohio. I'm a Radio Personality." She answered.  
  
"Can't wait to get to know your personality then." Alec replied with a wink.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Check a sista' out. That Whittney's got it going on."  
  
"I want Candyyy" Sketchy sang off key as the dancer made an appearance on Crash's TV screen.  
  
"Hmm, Colleen. Girl's got some muscles from all that swimming. I like." Original Cindy appraised the girls on screen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The blonde tripped on her way from the limo to Alec, but laughed... snorted it off.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shelly!" she said enthusiastically while almost hitting him in her eagerness to shake hands. Alec did so cautiously.  
  
"I'm from North Dakota, and I'm a telemarketer and they told me all about you, and your name is Alec and-"  
  
"Yeah, you should get to the party..."  
  
She pouted.  
  
"I promise I'll talk to you later.." he said as a last ditch attempt. A smile erupted on her face and she gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped off, tripping once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmm, fight my fires Trisha..."  
  
"Hah huh hah.. May's hot.." Sketchy said through a drunken haze.  
  
Smacking sound.  
  
"It's Faye, foo'!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Michelle's such a nerd. I mean, computer programmer?"  
  
Biggs sighed.  
  
"Hope is a stupid name."  
  
Biggs groaned and pointed the remote at Cece, frantically pushing the mute button.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alec sighed and ran his hands through his already messy hair. That was 24 women, all waiting for him to date, and only one to go. And here she was, slowly getting out of the limo.. nice legs, blood red dress, black with red highlighted hair... and she was gorgeous.  
  
Max carefully walked to where the guy was standing, concentrating too much on the hip sways Original Cindy had taught her to notice the guy she was about to meet - and possibly marry. The worst part was her being an X5. How the hell would he take that?  
  
"Hey.." Alec breathed.  
  
"Max." she offered a delicate, strong hand, which he brushed with his lips.  
  
"Alec."  
  
She smiled, uncertainly, and he smirked in return. The hesitant smile turned into an expression of someone who's just been offered a challenge they can't possibly refuse. With a wink, she made her way to the party.  
  
"Well, Alex, that was your 25 women! What do you think?" said the annoyingly cheerful host.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She's ugly."  
  
There was a simultaneous "Aaaarg" from Biggs at the impossibility of Cece, the groan of impatience from Alec about his mistaken name and from Sketchy's lunch coming up. 


	3. Episode 1 The Party

**Title:** The Bachelor

**Rating:**  PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women.  The Challenge Specs are posted here.  Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:**  Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time.  Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted.  Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 1:**

**The Party**

          "So then I went on to the finals of the Miss Florida Pageant and naturally I won!  All that was left was Miss America so I-" the blabbering of the blonde was cut off as Alec interrupted her.

          "My congrats, but I really should talk to the other girls." He was gone before the now fish-faced Ruby Jane could protest.

          "Hey, Alec!" called another, enthusiastic blonde.

          "Hi.. Kristy, right?" she nodded happily.

          "Enjoying the party?"

          "Yeah!"

~*~*~*~

          "What is up with the All American Cheerleader Girls tonight?  I mean, can't he see through **that!?**"

          "Cece... give it a break, for God's sake!"

          "Give what a break?" she asked with the utmost innocence. 

~*~*~*~

          "So, what do you do again?  I remember you said something interesting.." he winked and a blush crept it's way onto her pretty face.

          "I'm a Carpenter." She replied.

          "Oh, right.  That's cool.  So, you build houses and stuff?"

          "More furniture, like tables and beds.." she answered.

          "Beds, ey?" Alec smirked.

~*~*~*~

          "C'mon Max, talk to the damn guy..." urged Original Cindy.  The T.V. screen did not reply.

          "Look!  Angela!  I'm rooting for her!" Sketchy grinned and downed his mug of beer.

          "Don't make Original Cindy beat choo up, foo.  My Boo is there and she's gonna win."

~*~*~*~

          "Hi.. Melissa, right?" Alec guessed the brunettes name.

          "Yeah.  You've got a good memory." Melissa smacked her inner self, or whatever part of her brain gave her that brilliant line.

~*~*~*~

          "Ohmygawd!  The rapist!"  Cece exclaimed as Holly appeared.

          "She did not rape him!" Biggs protested.

          "Did too!"

          "Did not!"

          "Did too!"

          "Did not!"

          "Did not!"

          "Did too- HEY!" Biggs shouted.

~*~*~*~

          "So, what's the Capitol like?"

          "Not as much as it's cracked up to be." The red head replied.

          "Oh, really? Alec grinned.

          "Yah.  It's built on a swamp.  I just feel so safe." Riley said sarcastically.

~*~*~*~

          "Hmm... Michelle.  Programs computers?  Max could do that any day!"

          "'Nother beer over here!" called Sketchy.  The bartender cackled as he looked at Sketchy's tab.

~*~*~*~

          "You should go talk to him!" Max encouraged the withdrawn Sarah.

          "No.. I don't think I can..." she replied insecurely.

          "C'mon... why not?"

          "Why haven't you?" the other girl shot back.

~Deer in the Headlights~

~*~*~*~

          "So, you're a florist?" Alec said to the giggly, vacant girl.

          "Uh huh!  I like flowers!" she chirped.

          "What else?" he prodded.

          "What else what?" she replied blankly.

          "What else do you like?"

          "...Is this like.. a knock knock joke?"

~*~*~*~

          "Hmm.. hey Sketch!" OC hollered.

          "*Hiccup* Yeah?"

          "What do ya think of that honey?"

          "Anne?"

          "Yeah.  Check her out, I mean farm girl!  Hot!"

~*~*~*~

          "So, are you having a hard time deciding who you want to keep?" Meredith asked sympathetically.

          "Umm.. yeah, a little.  I guess..." Alec answered.

          "Don't stress!  You can do it!  All you have to do is weigh the pros and cons of each girl, make a decision based on that and stay strong!  You can do anything if you put your mind to it!" she pep-talked him.

          "...You're the motivational speaker, aren't you?" 

          "What made you say that?" she asked, wide eyed and confused.

~*~*~*~

          "I can't understand her." Cece complained.

          "You're just not trying." Biggs acused.

          "She's speaking Japanese!"

          "No.. that's accented English..."

          "Fine, but if he picks her I am so not going to try and understand her."

~*~*~*~

          "So, I fight fire." Trish finished a story.

          "Hot." Was his simply reply, complete with a smirk.

~*~*~*~

          "That Whitney is one gorgeous sista'.." OC appraised.

          " Hey.. did Max leave her Ninja when she left?" Sketchy inquired.

          "Yeah, it's at the apartment... why?"

          "No reason." He said and promptly returned his attention to the TV.  Original Cindy stared at him, suspicion worming through her.  Sketchy eyed her out of the corner of his eye and thought _Oh, shit.._

          "Look!  It's Max!" he exclaimed, effectively distracting her.. for the time being.

~*~*~*~

          "Hey!  Max!" Alec called as he made his way to Max.

          "Uuh... yeah?"

          "I wanted to talk to you.."

          "What about them?" she said, gesturing at all the other girls, many of which were staring jealously at her.  Their eyes met and they shared another moment when none of the other girls were there.  Alec smiled and rumbled "They can wait."

~*~*~*~

          "What is that!?  What is he doing?" Cece demanded.

          "Umm.." Biggs proceeded slowly, unsure what to say that wouldn't cause a sudden appearance in PMS from his friend.  "Talking..?" he completed lamely and prayed.

          "Talking?  But.. why to her?  She's so...  You see it, right?  What's so.. wrong with her, right?!  Tell me!"

          "No.. I don't see it.."

          "Shut up!"

          "But I thought you-"

          "God!  Guys!!!" Cece carped.

~*~*~*~

          "Hey!  Alec!!!" the blonde stumbled and Max instinctively grabbed her arm, steadying her.  "You promised you would talk to me!" said Shelly, blowing off Max's help.

          "Your welcome..." she muttered, this not escaping Alec's transgenic hearing.

          "I haven't been able to find you all night!  Talk about weird!"

          "Yeah.. weird..." he mumbled, rolling his eyes in Max's direction.

          "So, like, whacha wanna talk about?  Like maybe where you wanna get married!  How many children do you want?  And-"

          "Woah, married?" he said, startled and frankly, scared of this woman.

          "Like, yeah.. you're gonna marry one of us," she said, indicating herself and smiling broadly, "in 6 weeks!  So, I like kids, I want a lot!" she rambled excitedly as she dragged Alec away, who shot an apologetic look to Max.

~*~*~*~

          "Coming up next, our Bachelor, Alex, will have to make the hardest decision of his life - eliminating 10 wonderful women!  To top it off we have **The** Most Shocking Rose Ceremony **EVER!**"

~*~*~*~

          "Damn commercials.." cursed Original Cindy.

**Author's Follow-up:  **That was so much FUN to write!  I hope you guys like it, and PLEASE tell me if there's any bad parts coz something I find hysterical, everyone else might hate!  ^^'''


	4. Episode 1 The Rose Ceremony

**Title:** The Bachelor

**Rating:**  PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women.  The Challenge Specs are posted here.  Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:**  Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time.  Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted.  Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 1:**

**The Rose Ceremony**

"Hello and welcome back to the Bachelor!  I'm your host, Alex!" he smiles dazzlingly and continues, "Now our bachelor will have to make the hardest decision of his LIFE and eliminate 10 of our.. I mean his, 25 wonderful women!"

"Aaalex...."

He starts and attempts to retain his composure while making frantic motions behind his back.  A lithe blonde slips out from the bushes and sneaks up behind him, throwing her hands around to cover his eyes.

"Not now, Candy!"

"Aaaw, you guessed it was me.." she starts nibbling on his earlobe.

"Candy.." he growls through gritted teeth.

"What?" she asks while slipping her arms around him.

"The cameras are on!" Candy jumps guiltily and tries to hide behind Alex.

"Am I interrupting some- Candy?" asked the surprised Bachelor.

"This isn't what it looks like Alex..." Alex said, flustered.

"Looks like my decision isn't gonna be so hard after all.." Alec comments boredly and walks off, leaving a distraught Candy.

"...Need a shoulder to cry on, Candy?"

~*~*~*~

            "And now... Alex makes the hardest decision of his life: Eliminating 10 Bachelorettes!  Here are the ladies and the roses.. and finally, our bachelor!"

            Applause erupts as the handsome man makes his way to the roses.

            "Now, Alex, you've had time to contemplate everything you've learned about the girls and make a decision.. now inform them!"

            "It's Alec.." he muttered and retrieved the first rose.  "Riley." A grin spreads over the redhead's face as she approaches Alec.  "Riley.. will you accept this rose?"

            "Yes." she continues to smile and takes the rose back with her to her place.

~*~*~*~

            "Tanya, eh?  Good for her." Biggs commented for lack of anything else to say about the teacher.

            "Shut up."

            "What?!?  What did I say now?"

~*~*~*~

            "Kristy." The blonde practically skipped her way to Alec, giggling as she accepted the flower.

            "Amy." She smiled as she retrieved the rose meant for her.

            "Melissa." The strong lacrosse player melted under Alec's powerful gaze and whispered a yes.

~*~*~*~

            "Hey look, it's Faye!" OC commented.

            "The Harvard one?"

            "No, the sword girl, foo!  I can dig that."

            "Me too!" Sketchy agreed, trying to divert her attention.

            "Hmmm.. Kelly..." 

~*~*~*~

            "Anne, will you accept this rose?"

            "'Course, sweetie pie!" she replied in a southern drawl.

            "Tori."

            The Scientist hurriedly pushed her glasses up her nose and made her way to the awaiting Bachelor.

~*~*~*~

            "Terri?  Can't he see through that?  Look at me!  Radio Per-so-nal-i-TY!" Cece emphasized

            "But people wouldn't see her... being on the radio and all!" Biggs's chuckle was interrupted by a yelp of pain from the kick of the fellow transgenic.

            "The firefighter?  She's probably making him feel obliged to chose her, like cause... she could die anytime!"

            "...Right."

~*~*~*~

            "Max." he called her name, and after an entire millisecond of being dumbfounded, her X5 reflexes kicked in and she...

            Walked up to Alec who stood poised to offer her the rose.  "Will you accept this rose?" the question hung on the air heavily though all the girls always said yes, someone might have been able to detect nervousness beneath Alec's "I'm always alright," attitude.

            With a smile came a "Yeah."

~*~*~*~

            "Whoohoo!!! He picked Angela!"

            "Don't make Original Cindy Kung Foo your ass!"

            "You can do that?" Sketchy asked, fear seeping through the skepticality.. and of course, the drunkenness. 

            "You wanna find out?"

~*~*~*~

            "Holly." She leered to the girls around her and started walking towards her goal - the very man offering her a rose.  After the acceptance, she retreated gracefully to the spot in the crowd, sneering at Sarah and giving her a fake sympathy pat, bringing tears to the shy brunette's eyes.

            "Sarah." The girl in question started, smiled through the tears she bravely had forced back and shyly walked towards Alec.

            "Will you accept this rose?"

            She tried to speak, but nothing came out.  As a flush rose to her cheeks, she swallowed and spoke... a tentative yes.

~*~*~*~

            "I don't get it!  What did I do wrong?" exclaimed Shelly.  "How could he not like me?  Everyone likes me!" she gestured wildly, desperately trying to prove her point to all the girls that were polite enough to tolerate her.  One stray arm, swung widely to the side, smacked the offender in question right in the face.

            As blood gushed from Alec's nose, Shelly made a loud, snorting/yelping sound and tried to stop the flow by firmly pinching Alec's apparently broken nose, insisting a yelp of pain from the poor, abused Bachelor.

~*~*~*~

            _Looking back.. it wasn't so bad.  I mean, every single woman was hovering over me and fussing, none of them bitter about not being chosen or my choices.  Hell of a way to end a party though.._

**Author's Follow-up:  **I like how this turned out, but it could definitely be better so constructed criticism is welcomed.  I'm sorry Shelly had to go, but who in their right mind would pick her?  That's just what made her so fun to write!


	5. Episode 2 Group Date 1

**Title:** The Bachelor

**Rating:**  PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women.  The Challenge Specs are posted here.  Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:**  Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time.  Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted.  Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 2:**

**Group Date 1**

        "And here you are, girls, the first date box!" Alex's dazzling smile reflected of the camera and the light, now concentrated on an unfortunate fly, blinded it before setting the poor creature on fire.  Blind and ablaze, it flew haphazardly into the date box, beginning to smolder.

            "OH MY GAWD!  IT'S LIKE ON FIRE!" screeched Kristy.

            "Huh.. I didn't know flies spontaneously combusted like that.. interesting..." noted Tori.

            "I could write a song about this.. O' fly, life cut so unfairly short-" Angela mused.

            "Actually, that was a fruit fly." Commented Tori.

            "So?" demanding Holly while attempting to extinguish the flames by frantically waving her arms in its general direction, fueling the fire.

            "It would have only lived about two days anyways." Explained the scientist.

            "...What rhymes with tragic?" questioned the singer.

~*~*~*~

            "Take 2!"

            "I thought they didn't do takes on Reality TV.." came Kelly's voice.

            "Yeah, like.. it's reality, no takes.. just what happens..." Sarah feebly supplied.

            "Yeah, and I do all my shows live!" Angela said sarcastically as she and Kristy snorted at the naïve members of their competition.

~*~*~*~

            "Dude.. a group date.. like a giant orgy..."

            "Sketchy!" 

~*~*~*~

            "And the girls will be.. Trisha!  Terri!  Ann!  Melissa!  Faye!  Sarah.." Kristy scrunched her face up when she reached Sarah's name, then shrieked "and ME!"

            "Where are we going??  What are we doing?" called Melissa, Ann and Trisha.

            Kristy stared at the page for too long and another girl had ripped away from her and read: "Sledding! . . . Sledding?" 

~*~*~*~

            Ann yelled as Trisha and Melissa shoved her inner tube down the snow coated mountain while Sarah hung back.  Terri and Faye were trudging up the mountain, lugging sleds behind them, while Alec was laughing with Kristy on his arm, watching the antics.  With a speed inhuman.. but not blurring, because hey, transgenic, not stupid, he pushed Trisha and Melissa down after Ann, who was laughing hysterically and hanging on for dear life as she careened down the hill. 

~*~*~*~

            "Sledding?  They call that a date?  Come on, look at this!  It's pathetic!  None of them are good enough for Alec!" ranted Cece. 

~*~*~*~

            Sarah yelped as the other ganged up on her to send her down the mountain, some with more that good natured fun for intent.  The landscape whirled crazily around her and she squeezed her watering eyes shut, hoping that this simple act would make it go away.  It just helped her right into a large snow drift instead. 

~*~*~*~

            "Can you believe that Sarah?  I mean, really!  The girl thinks she's got a chance, come on!" Holly gossiped to the other girls who were now all hanging out at the Mansion's pool.

            "Better than Shelly!" Angela added.

            "But by how much?" Holly shot back, and both girls cracked up. 

~*~*~*~

            Kristy held tightly onto Alec's muscled abs, currently riding behind him on a long sled and delighted at the chance she was getting to be with him.  Grinning mischievously, she began wiggling her fingers and causing Alec to laugh from the tickling.  The sleigh, now without a competent driver, flipped them over in a laughing heap.. for a while.

            "Ow!  My ankle!" 

~*~*~*~

            "It'll be fine in a few days, you didn't even sprain it." A set guy told Kristy.

            "You guys are taping this, right?  Poor little Kristy with the BROKEN ANKLE!" the blonde demanded.

            "Umm.. no.. Mam'.  The director said cut and we-"

            "Well.. TAPE!" the man scurried back to the camera to do as told.

            "Ow!  My ankle!  Oh, the pain!  It's blinding!" Kristy dramatically fainted, conveniently towards the direction that Alec was in... seconds ago.  A moment before she hit the ground, she realized her mistake and screamed, the harsh sound echoing off the mountain cliffs.  A short time later, far, far away, a distracted skier tumbled right off the edge of said cliffs. 

~*~*~*~

Six scantily clad women and one hot guy descended into the hot tub.

            "Poor Kristy..." Said Trisha

            "I know..." 

            "So brave.."

            "I am.. what with this ankle, it's just a strain being in here."

            "Do you need to get out?" questioned the Bachelor, concerned.

            "No.." she sniffed bravely, "I'm feeling better just being here with you.." she said, sidling up to Alec. 

~*~*~*~

            "How lame!  This is a shame!  It's a scam!  They throw 25 whores at him and say, screw them and marry one!  An outrage!" 

            "Dude.. Cece!  Calm down!  If you don't want him there all that much.."

            "I don't!"

            "I'll go!  Ow!  Watch the nose!" Biggs gingerly felt his abused face.  "No blood.."

            "So?"

            "You're weaker than Shelly!" an outraged shout followed this comment.  "You scream like a girl!" 

~*~*~*~

            Sarah stumbled out, surprised to find everyone already in the hot tub.  Ever girl in a bikini and Alec in trunks.  She looked down from habit and found her own body, clad in a one piece suit, topped off with little goldfish swimming along it.  A furious blush rose to her cheeks as she approached the tub, in to far to back out now.. no matter what.

            "After we come back.. One lucky girl gets to have a ONE on ONE date with Alex!" Alex wrapped up.

            "Alec!"

            "CUT!" 

~*~*~*~

            "-ONE on ONE date with Alex!  After that, the last group date and finally the rose ceremony in which Alex will eliminate Nine Women!  Stay tuned to.. The Bachelor!

~*~*~*~

            "Hey, Look, Cindy!"

            "What, Eyes Only?  That guy is so..."

            "No! Some dead skier was found right where The Bachelor date thing is happening!  He says it's a demonstration against the horrendous, degrading practice that is the show." Sketchy repeated the information being relayed to Original Cindy.

            "Foo's jealous."

            "So he killed a skier?  Ow!  Jeez, is Max rubbing off on you or something?" 

**Author's Follow-up:  **Wow, was planning a different direction, but I was like ghost writing!  Anyways, enjoy, and the next part will hopefully be up soon!


	6. Episode 2 Individual Date

**Title:** The Bachelor

**Rating:**  PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women.  The Challenge Specs are posted here.  Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:**  Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time.  Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted.  Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 2:**

**Individual Date**

~*~*~*~

"Oh my god!  It's here!" the girls scrambled to reach the newest date box before another girl got it or a flaming fly did.  Alex, meanwhile, was unfortunately in the middle of this stampede.  He was run over by desperate women, and now all that remains is a bloody suit on the floor.  No one cared.

            "And the lucky girl is..." Angela began, before Holly had violently ripped it out of her hands.  "Riley!?  What about me?" she demanded before chucking the crumpled paper at the blushing redhead.

            "Wow!  Our own special dinner and dinner show!!" Riley exclaimed.

            "What are you going to see?" Kristy asked.

            "I dunno.. doesn't say!" 

~*~*~*~

            Alec paced nervously back and forth, this taking quite a while since his room was rather large and he had to go around the big screen TV and other niceties.  For once, he wasn't glued to it, instead wondering if he'd made the right decision.  Riley hadn't been the only girl he'd had a connection with, but she was his only date tonight.  He couldn't help but wonder what the other women were doing and praying that he hadn't made a huge mistake by not choosing someone like Max... 

~*~*~*~

            "Max didn't get it...  Who does that boy think he is?" Original Cindy demanded of the screen.  Sketchy shrugged, glad she had yet to mention his last weeks question about Max's motorcycle.  He wasn't so great at lying so he was hoping he wouldn't have to, before or after his plan. 

~*~*~*~

            "So, what are we gonna see?" Riley asked again.

            "You'll see.." Alec just smiled mischievously. 

~*~*~*~

            "I cannot believe Riley got it!  He was totally into me!  I bet the producers planned this." Holly ranted to the other girls.

            "Probably." Angela agreed, strumming her guitar and trying to write a song for Alec without the constant interruptions. 

~*~*~*~

            "Wow.. this is so.."

            "I know.."

            "It's..."

            "Great..."

            Alec stared, transfixed on the Monster Truck Rally before them, enjoying the whole experience and dumbfounded as to why the Producers said this was a bad idea.  This was great!

            "Yeah.." Riley said, uncomfortable, but not wanting to particularly insult what seemed to be his favorite sport.. ow, that one looked painful... 

~*~*~*~

            "And it was so terrible, everyone was in a bikini and I was in a one piece and.." Sarah sobbed while Max tried to comfort her, forcing away the disturbing thought of Alec in a bikini. 

~*~*~*~

            "So.. why'd you sign up?" Tanya asked, trying to initiate a conversation.

            "I was giving out the ad on the radio and then I thought, I could do this!  Unlike one of those 'If you're an employee of the company you can't compete for a million dollars' things..." Terri said.

            "My mom.." another began. 

~*~*~*~

            "That was great, huh?" Alec asked for the fiftieth time.

            "Yeah.. so why'd you decide to become the Bachelor?" Riley said, trying to steer the conversation away from anything to do with large vehicles.

            "Well, I.. did you hear something?" with his superior hearing, Alec detected a movement in a nearby bush and froze, not wanting to be mobbed or to reveal his transgenicness.  Which, in his quickly moving mind, was now declared an official word. 

~*~*~*~

            "I hate commercials!  I have to know what happens!  Besides, none of these girls are right for him.  I love Monster Truck Rallies!"

            "Sure ya' do Cece..." 

~*~*~*~

            Alec focused on the bushes, using his binocular vision to discover.. a pair of binoculars?  He strode towards the bush in question, noting the quick disappearance of the binoculars.  He reached down and grabbed...

            "Shelly?" he said incredulously, dropping her like a hot ember. 

~*~*~*~

            "Bathroom!" Sketchy called as he left OC immersed in the drama playing out onscreen.  Hopefully she wouldn't notice his absence for a while, he thought as he slipped out of Crash - their weekly meeting place to watch the Bachelor. 

~*~*~*~

            "Hi Alec!  I saw you at the monster truck rally, wasn't it really cool?  And I just happened to be out here Bird Watching!  Look, a spotted owl!" Shelly babbled, flinging her arms around to make her point.  Wary, Alec took a few steps back.

            "You were stalking us!" Riley accused.

            "Well, not you!" Shelly protested, repulsed, which changed in a split second to love when she looked at Alec.  Somewhere a recorded "Ooooh" as in "OOooh DIS!" was played, and the camera zooms in on Riley's face, the Shelly's, the Alec's.  

~*~*~*~

            "This is an outrage!  That girl is insane!  Have security go get her!  NOW!" ranted the director from some place behind the scenes that nobody who is unworthy shall ever lay eyes upon.  "Then.. bring her to me.  I want her to keep this up.. I love drama."

            As several men marched out of the mystical place, he sighed, reveling in the chaos.  The last man left with a salute and a "Yes sir, Mr. Rayne, sir!" 

~*~*~*~

            Sketchy chuckled to himself as he rolled the Ninja out of Max and OC's apartment, basking in his 'genius'.  All he needed was to ride it to Crash, get a Honey, and then get lucky.  Somewhere in there fitted the return of the bike, but as he revved it up, it just didn't seem that important anymore... 

~*~*~*~

            "What's happening?!" shrieked Shelly as she was dragged away.

            "Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"

            "NOOOO!!! HE'S MY SOULMATE!  STOP!  STOP!!! 

~*~*~*~

            "Ma'am I assure you, you have no grounds to sue in this case." Came a dignified British voice through the phone.

            "Look, I know my rights!  I demand you to be my lawyer!" the blonde demanded.

            "But this will not apply." He tried to explain.

            "Make it apply!"

            "Look, you cannot sue Chloride for inventing such a powerful teeth cleaning concoction simply because a user of this product caused an insect to ignite and proceed to give you a third degree burn!"

            "I demand-" Kristy yelled into the phone, to be cut off by the click of the disconnection on the other end.

**Author's Follow-up:  **To address some reader's Concerns, whom I thank so much for their feedback and give them a hot chocolate and a response:

_Ting, __Lorraine__, Gamegirl452_ - I know it's Max/Alec and believe me, I wouldn't have it any other way.  As for the lack of concentration on Max, I find it impossible to just have Alec not choose a girl without any reason at all, and therefore wish that the Party Chapter could have been longer, with more than just snippets of conversations.  Plus, I do like my original characters and it is so much fun to torture you guys.  There will be more devoted to Max and Max/Alec soon, but I still have 15 girls to develop enough to be kept or kicked.  Don't worry, soon there will only be 6.  Also, please vote, should I keep Sarah, Angela, or Trisha?  The other 5 are already decided.

_Sockbrain_ - Thanks for your viewpoint!  (Translated: thanks for it but I don't agree)  I do understand where you're coming from and let me explain.  I had never planned to write it that way, I swear, but the first Meeting of the girls was gonna be far too dull so I came up with this.  Now, little plots are developing and it's fun to include things like the skier - that cracked me up.  Also, I can include and explain changes in the world - like what happened with Logan, Manticore, why Cece loves Alec, etc.  I do want to elaborate on Cece and get her to be less one dimensional, possibly even fall in love with Biggs!  Should I?  You decide!  Or my muse may force me to...

Lorraine - Yeah, a lot of this is spontaneous, and I'm starting to like how it's turning out.  I have several specific ideas, especially including Max, as well as the overarching plot (not just of the show) but for things like the fly and the skier, I have free reign!  Unless it's crap and in that case you should all shove it down my throat until it gets better.  Thanks for all your comments; I'll try to regard their feelings more too!

So.. vote on this:

Should Biggs and Cece get together?

Which girl should I keep, Sarah, Angela or Trisha?

Also, anyone notice a lil' Buffy thang I slipped in?  Hehehe...


	7. Episode 2 Group Date 2

**Title:** The Bachelor

**Rating:**  PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women.  The Challenge Specs are posted here.  Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:**  Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time.  Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted.  Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 2:**

**Group Date 2**

            Alex stumbles on to the screen, left arm in a sling, a knee brace on his right leg and heavily bruised elsewhere.  He forces a smile, revealing the loss of teeth.  Has he suddenly taken up Hockey?  No.  It was merely a day or two that the 'Incident' occurred, and he will take extreme measures to prevent a repetition. 

~*~*~*~

            "Bring her down!" the man calls, leaning over the edge of the hovering helicopter.  Carefully Alex stretches out further and aims a box towards the front door of the girl's mansion.  He releases it and signals for the helicopter to take off.  The sudden movement tears his grip away and he flails for an eternity before tumbling out after the Date Box. 

~*~*~*~

            "Okay, Okay!  We have... Amy, Holly, Kelly, Tanya, Tori, Angela and Max!" Kristy announces perkily to the awaiting women.  Most are impatient, already aware of the fact that this group date is theirs, but crave the knowledge of where they're going.

            Kristy snorted after she finished reading.  "Have fun camping!" 

            "Hell no!  Camping??" Holly protested, loud enough to wake the dead.

And so it did...

            "Uhg.. my head..." Alex moaned. 

~*~*~*~

            As seven women trekked after one handsome, debatably single man, millions of people watched.  One in particular was scurrying through the underbrush with binoculars.

            "Time to set up camp!" he called, and most of the girls miled around, unsure of what to do exactly.  Amy and Max sighed their incompetence and helped Alec erect the tent.  Tori read the instructions for it, easily understanding the Spanish, French and Japanese translations but not the technical language.

            Holly pushed her way into the group of Alec, Amy and Max, shoving Max away and trying to help, actually causing the tent to topple.  "My Bad!" she called and pushed Amy away to 'accidentally' bump into Alec while he tried to pick up the abused tent. 

~*~*~*~

            Original Cindy wondered where the hell Sketchy was now.. he was only in the bathroom, right?  She'd go find out.. hey!  That bitch had just knocked her Boo outta the way!  If looks could kill.. the TV would be dead by far. 

~*~*~*~

            "Hey, Holly, why don't you help some one with the firewood?" Alec suggested.

            "How about.. you?"

            "No.. I gotta fix the tent.  You go with Max." he explained, vainly trying to get the plastic and fabric to bend to his will. 

~*~*~*~

            "Bip, bip, BIP!  C'mon, where the hell are my lazy, underpaid workers?  These packages won't deliver themselves!" Normal shouted to the empty Jam Pony.

            "Hey.. is that Max on the TV?" 

~*~*~*~

            "You wanna look for dry pieces so they'll burn, of different sizes, okay?"

            "This is so boring.. look, you get firewood.. I like not.  Kay?" she said, not asking at all.

            "You can't just-"

            "Look, if I want advice, I'll ask for it.  Right now I'm trying to get a rose and getting dirty will NOT help."  

            Max growled inside, but quickly covered it with a humoring smile, already scheming.

~*~*~*~

            "This is a streaming freedom video.  The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds, not a millisecond more or less, and cannot be traced, cannot be stopped and is the only free voice left in this city.  Currently on today's lasts evil - The Bachelor.  His evil scheme for dating multiple women at once and publishing these poor victims of his charm on TV has gone on long enough!  It must be stopped!!!" 

~*~*~*~

            "So.. what's it like being a carpenter?"

            "Sawdusty."

~*~*~*~

            "Wow, these girls are all SO stupid and SO annoying and GAWD I hate them all and WHEN is Alec coming home and ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

            "Nope!" he said jollily.

~*~*~*~

            Max disappeared around a large tree, easily leaving Holly behind.

            "Hey, wait up!  HEY!!"  She called, jogging after the direction Max had gone, not noticing the large mud patch directly in her path. 

~*~*~*~

            Sketchy determined that he was rather... misplaced.  He wasn't sure what had gone wrong... Alcohol + Motorcycle = Cool.  Hey.. it worked in the movies! 

~*~*~*~

            "OH MY GAWD!!!  EWWW  EEW!  GET IT OFF!  GET ME OUT!  HELP!!!" Shrieked Holly as she waved her arms frantically and the mud sucked on her clothes.  Max stood, smirking as she watched, just out of Holly's sight.. 

~*~*~*~

"This is just so traumatic.. he'd never go off a cliff like that.." cried the skiers wife.  "I don't know what happened.. we have FIVE CHILDREN!!  Who will.." she sobbed, "who will be their father.. now?" 

~*~*~*~

            "It's alright Holly... just sit by the fire and you'll get dry.." urged Alec as he tried to calm the hysterical girl.

            "Yeah.. Just think of it of it as your own mud bath!" Max said cheerfully.  Alec grinned and slipped a muscular arm around her, earning a smile from the X5 and a subtle glare from Holly.  Not directed at him and not when he was looking of course. 

~*~*~*~

            Logan scowled at the screen.  That.. guy... all cuddly with HIS girl!  Something MUST be done.  Max deserved better!  Could Alec hack into government facilities in weeks?  Could he do a 180 in a wheelchair?  NO! 

~*~*~*~

            "According to this Camping Guide, paper is highly flammable..." Tori said, peering at a book and then at the small fire.

            "Great." Said Holly boredly, snatching the book and tossing it into the fire, leaving the poor scientist agape. 

~*~*~*~

            Why was he surrounded by trees?  Or was it one tree and simply Sketchy's vision acting up.  Or.. an air freshener like in that joke about the blonde.. wait.. he was on a motorcycle!  He'd better avoid that then... he thought as he swerved to avoid yet another trunk. 

~*~*~*~

            "We are the champions.." sang Angela, ignoring the odd looks.

            "You'd sing that after a victory.. which we haven't had.." explained Tanya patiently, as she would with any child.  The singing did not cease and the teacher felt the urge to send her to the corner for a timeout.

            Max and Alec's ears perked up as they detected a noise.. a faint rumbling, northwest and moving towards them. 

~*~*~*~

            "See how stupid they are?  Who sings 'We are the Champions?!?" 

            "Hey!  Queen's a damn good musician!" defended Biggs as he began to hum "Bicycle"... 

~*~*~*~

            "That sounds like..." began Alec and Sketchy veered crazily into their clearing, stopping just short of the campers.

            "What the HELL?!  That's my BIKE!" shouted Max as she stomped over to the swaying driver and yanked his (hers) helmet off.  "SKETCHY!?!" 

~*~*~*~

            "I KNEW that boy was up to something!" Original Cindy declared. 

~*~*~*~

            "..You know him?" Alec asked incredulously, staring rather enviously at Max's bike..

            "Unfortunately."  Max pulled out the kickstand and yanked Sketchy off, hoping to shake him out of his drunken state.  Being drunk made him stupid...er. 

~*~*~*~

            Normal stared, enraptured by the beauty on screen.  Man... that Alec... 

~*~*~*~

            "Hey Max..." he mumbled, seeing two of her.  "That's some bike ya got there.." he jerked in terror as the situation it him full force and he turned to run, screaming, "DON'T HANG ME OUT A WINDOW!!!  PLEASE MAX!"

            Alec raised his eyebrows in appreciation at Sketchy's allusion and Max's easy capture of the man.  He was shaking and begging for forgiveness.  With a glare, she tossed him to the side and began to inspect her Ninja, cooing to her baby.

**Author's Follow-up:  **Well.. I'm not at my best but I'm forcing myself to update.. I know I'm still about 5 chapters behind with at least 3 to be added to that after tonight.  Anyways.. yah.

Back to Chapter Episode 2 - Individual Date


	8. Episode 2 The Rose Ceremony

**Title:** The Bachelor

**Rating:**  PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women.  The Challenge Specs are posted here.  Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:**  Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time.  Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted.  Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 2:**

**The Rose Ceremony**

          "Welcome back to The Bachelor.  Today, our Bachelor must face the hardest decision of his LIFE!  Sending 5 girls home, crushing their hearts and loosing any chance with them EVER!  So, stay tuned in and enjoy the agony of Reality TV!" 

~*~*~*~

            "Hey!  Ow!" protested Sketchy as two burly men dragged him forcibly into Crash.  Original Cindy shook her head, suppressing laughter as her friend was tossed at the bar like a sack of potatoes.  

            "Come in Red Five, the Sloth has been delivered.  I repeat, the Sloth has been delivered." One man said into his mic.  A bit of static that only an X could have made out apparently directed them to glare at Sketchy and leave.

            "Boy, what are we gonna do with you?" Cindy said, bursting into laughter. 

~*~*~*~

            "Kristy.. will you accept this rose?" Alec asked, offering the delicate flower to the bubbly blonde.  She said... we should just be friends.  Duh!  Of course she said yes!  Wouldn't you? 

~*~*~*~

            "Faye?  Jesus!  Come on, Alec!  Can't you pick ANYONE ELSE?"

            "Like.. her?" Biggs offered, pointing at Riley.

            "No!  Anyone but her!  And her!  And her!" she shrieked, drowning out Alec's propositions to the various girls. 

~*~*~*~

            "Max... will you accept this rose?"

            "Well..." she played at deciding and covered up a smirk as she saw Alec's shocked reaction, "Maybe...  Yes!"  Alec almost growled as he caught on, but just grinned, liking her even more for it. 

~*~*~*~

            "No!" Logan slammed down on the keyboard, causing his computer to malfunction and his collection of pocket protectors to fall.  It seemed to happen in slow motion.. the container floating downwards, spinning, and then.. it hit.  The sound was accompanied by Logan's howl and dive to pick them up.  He was so distracted he didn't notice that his computer was revving up to start an Eye's Only Broadcast.. 

~*~*~*~

            "Melissa... will you accept this rose?"

            "Yeah!" she said, already berating herself for a stupid response. 

~*~*~*~

            _"Alright, listen up!" Max barked to the crew, still glaring at Sketchy and with a hand place on her precious baby. "Take that foo' to a bar called Crash!  Stop by the Message Service Jam Pony and inform __Normal__ of this stunt and tell him that Max says to go extra hard on Sketchy.  Then take my baby here to my friend OC, you'll find her at Crash and she'll know what to do.  And remember.. if anything happens to my baby.. I personally kick ALL of your incompetent asses.  Got it?"_

~*~*~*~

            "Amy.. will you accept this rose?"

            "Sure." She replied, much cooler than she felt. 

~*~*~*~

            Original Cindy looked surprised as more burly men in black showed up at Crash.. and they were calling her.  She shrugged and walked over, knowing she could handle herself. 

            "Look boys, this better be good.  I'm missing mah show."

            "We were ordered to deliver this to you." They said, each stepping to one side to reveal Max's bike. 

~*~*~*~

            "Angela.. will you accept this rose?"

            "Sure, sure my Baby, sure sure.." she sang, taking the rose. 

~*~*~*~

            "Broadcast beginning in T-minus 3 seconds." Said a computerized voice somewhere near Logan.  "Oh cheese and crackers!" he cursed vehemently, caught in the middle of his pocket protector fiasco. 

~*~*~*~

            "Tori.. will you accept this rose?"

            "Is the atomic weight of Oxygen 16?"

            You could hear a pin drop.  Well.. not if you were deaf...

            "...Yes....."

            "Oh.. right." Alec handed her the rose. 

~*~*~*~

            "No!  Stop! This is NOT a Streaming Freedom Video!  Darn Computer!" came a muffled voice only accompanied by the odd shot of some badly done hair. 

~*~*~*~

            Cindy returned from putting the bike away just in time to catch the end of a commercial.. and beginning of a wack hack.  "Damn foo'..." she muttered.

            "That's my name, don't wear it out!" called Sketchy. 

~*~*~*~

            "OHMYGAWD!  I can't see who he's choosing!"

            "You wouldn't like them anyways."

            "But.. THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" 

~*~*~*~

            "Sorry for the technical difficulties.. but apparently we were just interrupted by the failure of a cyber journalist known as 'Eye's Only'.  Well.. he's not just eyes anymore.. the police have a full picture of his face and are now on their way to take him into custody, charging him with Treason and other Offenses.  Now.. On with The Bachelor!"

            "Holly.. will you accept this rose?"

            "Of course!"  she said smoothly, flashing a smile and pulling him in for a kiss. 

~*~*~*~

            "You can't do this to me!  I'm not Eye's Only!  I'm an informant!  REALLY!  You have to believe me!  I was framed!  I don't have anything to do with Eye's Only!  Wait, who is Eye's Only?  Certainly NOT ME!  I pledge allegiance to the United States.." yelped Logan as he was dragged away by BMIB.  (Burly Men in Black) 

~*~*~*~

            "Sarah.. will you accept this rose?"

            "Y..ye.. Yes!" she stuttered through her excitement, and nearly fainted when Alec pecked her on the cheek.

****

**Author's Follow-up:  **Hope you liked it!  ^_^

Back to Chapter 7 - Episode 2: Group Date 2


	9. Episode 3 Group Date 1

Back from an astounding hiatus… the Bachelor.

**Title:**The Bachelor

**Rating:** PG-13 (For Now)

**Summary: **Alec is the Bachelor and Max is one of the 25 women. The Challenge Specs are posted uh…somewhere. Enjoy!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Drama

**Pairings:** Max/Alec, Original Characters/Alec

**Time Frame: ** On my own timeline, the Pulse never happened, Max was never captured, there was no virus, Max and Logan broke up, and the Xs (including Alec, Biggs and Cece) were sent out into the real world (Alec and Company landed in L.A.)

**Status: ** Work In Progress

**Disclaimer:** Okay, ask yourself this: IF I owned Dark Angel, would I be writing crappy fanfiction? Would Logan and Max be together? Would the show be canceled?

**Author's Note:** Someone posted a challenge and I happened to refuse due to lack of time. Then I saw the first episode of this Season of the Bachelor and reread the challenge and accepted. Enjoy!

**The Bachelor Episode 3:**

**Group Date 1**

"WELCOME BACK!" screams Alex.

The sound guy spasms.

"Sir… it's a 66 boom mic. That hollering is unnecessary."

"BUT AREN'T YOU SO GLAD TO BE BACK?"

The sound guy just cringes.

----

I wish there was something interesting to record at Crash, but unfortunately it is just a drunk OC making out with some girl. Of course Sketchy is drooling over this.

Alex skips up to the girl's mansion, toting a banana shaped object under his arm. He calls out something, muted to the cameras, and Melissa trots out from the side yard. She's got work out clothes on and wipes sweat away from her forehead.

"I've got your next group daaaate!" Alex mouths.

Riley saunters out and looks quizzically at the banana. Kristy, just behind, takes the initiative and slides by the taller girl to take the bananna from their host.

He motions putting it to her ear.

With raised eyebrows, she does so. After several moments of the blonde listening to the oversized fruit she turns to the other girls.

"Better get showered," she says to Melissa "You, Faye, Holly and me get to go a sushi place tonight."

Riley snorts as the other girls make their way inside.

-----

"So I can't just sleep with them?"

"Alec, babes, toots, sweetie, that can't happen till at LEAST episode 4. I mean…. You have 10 girls right now. As polygamous as this show proves America to be, that's just plain not acceptable. And I'd prefer…. If you waited till the second to last episode."

"You're making me eat sushi."

"Sushi's good! It's fodder for drama. With throw in the right soundtrack to extreme close ups of that raw fish… that's great TV right there. Makes people think, ya know."

"So no sex?"

"No. Sushi."

"Sushi." A sigh.

-----

"So… this is raw?" Kristy questions, trying not to look too disdainful.

"They do that sometimes." Faye replies, sardonic.

"HeyheyHEY, girls. It's an exotic dish… see how each one is truly unique and special? Just like all of you…." Alex sweetens the meal.

"Don't worry, restaurants need licenses to serve anything raw." Holly, our lovable cook, assures the others.

------

"We did check their license sir, didn't we?"

"Uh…"

"It would be a liability."

"Uh…."

-----

Logan punches the wall of his prison cell.

Then he falls over in pain, fetal positioned, clutching his fist to his chest and whimpering.

"I need my T3 internet…. T3 internet….."

-----

This part of the show has no dialogue. But there are dramatic close ups of sushi, coupled with even more dramatic music.

-----

Biggs turns his head to one side; Cece turns her head to the other.

"You're looking at it wrong. See… that's a tail."

"You're so gross!" a girly squeal is accompanied by a not-so-girly punch.

"It is!!"

-----

"Dude… look… it's two chicks makin' out."

OC smacks Sketchy.

"We finished that hours ago, foo. You're just looking at a poster for orange juice."

"chicas?"

-----

**Author's Follow Up:** Uhm…. Short, yes. But… updated. And what more can you do with sushi? More to come.


End file.
